Problem: If $n$ is an integer, what is the remainder when the sum of $7 - n$ and $n + 3$ is divided by $7$?
We see that $(7 - n) + (n + 3) = 10 \equiv 3 \pmod 7,$ hence the remainder of the sum when divided by $7$ is $\boxed{3}.$